


Ten Minute Story

by DanidaniJ



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: great expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanidaniJ/pseuds/DanidaniJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood is looking for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minute Story

Ten Minute Story: Little Red Riding Hood

Little Red Riding Hood had to deliver a basket of goodies to her grandma. She prepared it herself.  
The mother said, “Little Red Riding Hood, please be careful, do not talk to strangers on your way through the woods.” And the father said, “Little Red Riding Hood, please be careful, there is a Big Bad Wolf in the forest. Do not leave the pathway or you might risk meeting him.” “I won’t,” said Little Red Riding Hood. (Why the father would allow this tiny kid to wander alone in the forest is an issue we cannot yet understand.)  
But Little Red Riding Hood was a disobedient child, and she wanted to take risks in life, so she steered away from the path, hoping she would encounter the Big Bad Woolf. Would she befriend him? She thought. Would he, instead, try to attack her? That would be the perfect opportunity for Little Red Riding Hood to apply her newly learned Karate moves. But the more Little Red Riding Hood walked through the forest, the more evident it became that the Wolf would not come.  
She started to feel impatient. “Oh! I’m all alone! I hope nothing strange happens!” She shouted. And indeed, nothing strange happened: no wolf, no danger, no drama.  
And soon, Little Red Riding Hood made it to her grandmother’s house, and delivered the much needed basket. Then she went home.  
Her mother asked, upon her arrival, “How was the trip?”  
“Disappointing.”


End file.
